The present invention relates generally to cooling devices, and more particularly, to coolers for keeping beverages in typical containers cool for a lengthy period of time.
Many individuals enjoy consuming soft drinks during the day while at work. Typically the soft drinks are consumed from cans purchased at a vending machine located in or near the individual's place of work. In addition to being a relatively expensive habit, the purchase of 12 or 16 oz. cans necessitates that the beverage be consumed as soon as possible for two reasons. First, the beverage in the can tends to warm up over time, such that it becomes unpalatable. Secondly, over time the carbonation level of the beverage decreases, such that the beverage eventually tastes "flat".
In attempting to address the problem of canned, cold beverages becoming warm to the taste, foam sleeves for receiving beverage cans have been developed, with these sleeves providing insulation between the drinker's fingers and the outer surface of the can which therefore slows down the warming process slightly. Examples of these sleeves are: Rimmer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,063 and Kelly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,303.
Beverage container coolers for canned beverage containers are also known which utilize ice in an attempt to keep the beverage in the container cool. An example of this type of container is Simila, U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,645. However, this type of device suffers from problems associated with the water produced by the melting ice, in addition to uneven cooling of the beverage container, since as mentioned above, the ice over time will melt thereby decreasing the cooling layer adjacent the can.
Unfortunately, none of the known beverage container coolers are designed for use with a plastic bottle, especially one of the two liter size. Two liter plastic bottles have several advantages over cans. First, they are resealable, so the amount of beverage consumed at a given time may vary without loss of coolness or effervescence. Secondly, the purchase price of a two liter bottle of soft drink results in a saving to the consumer when compared with the cost per ounce of soft drinks in cans.
However, there are problems associated with the bringing a two liter soft drink bottle into the work place. First, there is the problem with keeping the container cool. This problem can often be remedied by placing the bottle in a refrigerator, if one is available. However, even if a refrigerator is available, if several people attempt to refrigerate their own two liter bottles, storage becomes a problem as well as the potential for confusion as to whose bottle is which. Furthermore, there is always the possibility under the above scenario that someone will accidentally or intentionally consume a beverage which is not theirs. Still further, there is the potential for tampering with the beverage if the seal has previously been broken through the opening of the bottle.
Another problem associated with bringing plastic bottles into the work place, is that in the event a refrigerator is not available, the bottle must then be stored near the individual's work place. Options such as the use of an ice chest or the transfer of the beverage into a thermos bottle are messy, time-consuming, and involve clean up. The keeping of an unrefrigerated two liter bottle at a work station is unsightly and may attract insects.
It is thus apparent that the need exists for an improved beverage container cooler for plastic bottles or the like which provides the cooling of the bottle as well as an attractive storage unit.